The use of single point incremental forming (SPIF) for forming sheet metal into a desired shape is known. Such forming typically places on a piece of sheet metal in a clamping fixture where it is held while SPIF processing is executed thereon. In addition, it is known that springback of the sheet metal can be present after SPIF manufacturing, and thus a less than desired shape can be present after the formed piece is removed from the clamping fixture. Therefore, an improved apparatus and process that reduces springback of a piece of sheet metal that has been formed by SPIF would be desirable.